User blog:Jade tigress12311/jade speaks: the battle with snake eyes
This is the only time I've ever spoken of this since it happened. It is in the P.O.V. of Jade, and I've made it as life like as possible. It was late at night, and I jade literally JUST earned my level six belt. Normally i would be excited, but not today, I had gotten into an argument with snake eyes, my best friend, i sighed deeply and walked down the stone path leading to the plaza. Then a strong smell of smoke hit my nose, i glanced around in panick here a fire could be devastating. I leaped up onto a nearby rooftop and peered out over the horizon. Then much to my surpprise, half the village was on fire! I didnt think about what I did next, I ran into the village to search for the cause. As fast sa i could, i splashed water onto what was originally the florist shop. After about an hour of splashing water onto houses and shops, I had most of the fires out. then it hit me like a stone, the village was empty. I stood in awe and wondered where everyone was. Then i heard her... "hello jade." i turned arround and saw none other than snake eyes. Her sleek green fur glowed by the light of the fire, and her blue eyes burned with an unnamed emotion. "Snake eyes, thank goodnes its you, help me put out these fires." I pleaded. "Why would i put out the fires I started?" She asked. Istared at he in disbelief. "Y-you... You did this??" I asked backing up slightly. Then , I saw her belt, she was already level eleven. I have to admit, i was afraid. " As it seems i was right when I said you were so dense that you would walk right into a trap." She purred as she walked forward. I was about to run for my life when she clutched my neck, cutting off my air. She lifted me up off my feet and stared at me with a pure evil grin. I looked into her usually kind eyes. I was astonished her eyes were EXACTLY like a snake's. I tried to yell for help but her grip was too strong. I coughed and gasped trying to pull free but i failed. Then I remembered, I had claws of iron. With what strength I had left I clawed Snake Eye's face. She roared with rage and cowered her bleeding eye, with that done, I ran for my life. I had only made it a few yards when a thought occured, if I were to keep running, that sorry excuse of a tiger would take her rage out on the village, so I came up with a plan. One of my oldest and truest friends taught me one of the Eagle Style Forms most powerful moves, called Talons of Iron. I climbed up the side of a house that wasn't on fire, and hid myself in the shadows. At that moment I was thankful that I was an ebony tiger like my mother and father. "Oh Jaaaaaaade, where aaaaaaaaaare yooooooooou?" Snake Eyes said in an erie sing-song voice. I watched closely as she walked closer, the evil-look on her face was so horrific it could scare the fur off Jafar. I counted down from three silently in my head, then POUNCED! I jumped from my hiding spot and let out an ear-shredding-screech. I held my arms out like wings and positioned my feet so that I looked like an enormus swooping eagle. Then my feet came in contact with her face, I kicked as fast as my slightly stubby legs would allow. I almost laughed when I heard Snake Eyes' pain-filled shriek. She stumbled backwards and covered her bleeding nose with her emerald colored paw. I quickly decided to end this fight once and for all, but the next terrible decision is what I now regret. I have no idea what came over me, but I did what I did and I can't change the past. I lept up and chomped on her neck I gagged and the taste of blood filled my mouth. I wished I had been born deaf when I heard my former friend's scream. It started off as a demonic scream, then sharpened into a frightened whale, and soon after I released my jaws from her neck. I watched as she fell to the ground twitching I turned away at the sight of blood seeping down her neck, nose, and mouth. I had NOT killed her she was still alive, lucky for her, my fangs hadn't punctured her jugular, I only tore her flesh. She looked up at me with her pleading amber eyes. "W-why didnt you kill me?" She stammerd. I knelt down beside her, "your pathetic life isnt mine to take." I replyed. She stared at me blankly. "Get out, get out of the vally and NEVER return." I hissed. She stared at me harder, but before she could speak I interrupted her. "GET OUT OF THE VALLY! AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" She cowered in fear and jumped up and half-limping ran away. All was well. THE END Category:Blog posts